1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a television receiver to receive broadcast waves to display pictures.
2. Description of the Related Art
A flat-screen liquid crystal television receiver using a liquid crystal display device to reduce its depth is known as a broadcasting receiver that receives a television broadcast to display its pictures.
Liquid crystal display devices used in this liquid crystal television receiver include a twisted nematic type liquid crystal display device (a TN liquid crystal display device) in which liquid crystal molecules are twist-aligned between substrates facing each other, a vertical alignment type liquid crystal display device (VA) having a liquid crystal layer in which liquid crystal molecules are vertically initially aligned between substrates, an in-plane switching type liquid crystal device (IPS) in which directions of liquid crystal molecules are controlled within a plane parallel to substrate surfaces, and others.
Of these liquid crystal devices, as a TN type liquid crystal display device, there is known a liquid crystal display device that includes a liquid crystal cell including a liquid crystal layer in which liquid crystal molecules are twist-aligned at a twisted angle of substantially 90° between a pair of substrates, and a pair of polarizing plates arranged to sandwich this liquid crystal cell therebetween, wherein one of the pair of polarizing plates is arranged in such a direction that an absorption axis is set to parallel with a direction crossing an aligning treatment direction of one substrate of the liquid crystal cell at 45° (see JP-A 2006-285220 (KOKAI)).
This TN liquid crystal display device enhances contrast and improves grayscale inversion in an intermediate gradation. Further, in this liquid crystal display device, viewing angle compensating plates are respectively arranged between the liquid crystal cell and the pair of polarizing plates, and arranging a retardation plate improves viewing angle characteristics. Further, since these TN liquid crystal display devices have simple structures and matured manufacturing processes, they are good display devices allowed to be mass-produced with stable characteristics.
However, the TN type liquid crystal display device has large viewing angle dependency of a transmittance as a television receiver observed from various directions, and hence sufficiently wide viewing angle characteristics cannot be obtained.